The Shadow of the Other
by Feuerphoenix
Summary: Autorisirte Übersetzung von atypicalsnowman. Als ein Magischeswesen weis Severus schon lange dass er sich mit seinem Gefährten muss oder er würde ein Sklave für die ganze magische Welt werden. Für Harry seine Gefährten ist dise Nachricht ein schock.


Hi Leute,  
Ich möchte jetzt schon meiner Beta Vanilla Prinzess danken.  
Alle Reviews werden übersetzt und an atypicalsnowman weiter geleitet.  
So und jetzt viel spass mit dem 1. Kap.

^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

_"Wo Liebe herrscht, gibt es keinen Willen zur Macht, und wo Gewalt herrscht, fehlt es an Liebe. Das eine ist der Schatten des anderen." - Carl Jung __  
_--

"Es hat also schon angefangen?"

Snape hatte die Hände bereits zu Fäusten geballt, aber als er hörte, dass der Direktor diese Frage stellte, spannte er sie so an dass er schon fast blutete.

"Ja.", sagte er zerknirscht.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte der Schulleiter. „Vielleicht beobachtest du dein Verhalten einfach zu kritisch? Es liegt in deinem Charakter misstrauisch zu sein, sogar dir selbst gegenüber."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, er traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, als er sich an den Vorfall in der grossen Halle erinnerte.

"Nein, ich bin sicher. Dieser arrogante Bastard, den du als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angestellt hast, verlangte von mir, dass ich ihm das Salz reiche und ich gehorcht ihm, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl."

Der Blick den Dumbeldore ihm zuwarf war voller Mitleid, das konnte er nicht ertragen. Er erhob sich abrupt und fing an im Büro auf und ab zu laufen.

" Ich habe natürlich Verständnis für dich, Severus. Ich kann gar nicht erst verstehen, was du jetzt schon fühlst. Nur ...", Dumbledore machte eine Pause und schien zu überlegen, was er zu dem nervösen Menschen vor sich sagen sollte. "Du hattest sechsundzwanzig Jahre Zeit um dich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen. Aber du benimmst dich, als ob du es jetzt erst rausgefunden hättest."

Snape blieb stehen,drehte sich um und sah dem Direktor ins Gesicht. "Mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen? Bei dir klingt das, als ob ich entlassen oder gebeten worden wäre, die Hauptansprache auf einer Ministeriumsgala zu halten.

" Der dunkle Mann kam schnell auf Dumbledore zu und sagte mit einer Stimme in der Panik mitschwang: "Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mein vierzigstes Lebensjahr erreichen würde. Nicht nach dem Dunklen Lord und schon gar nicht nachdem ich in deine Dienste getreten bin."

Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich die Augen hinter der Brille. "Ich weiß, Severus. So schlimmes auch sein könnte, so musst du doch erkennen, wie glücklich du dich in deiner Art schätzen kannst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dich auf deinen vierzigsten Geburtstag freust, aber sicher kannst du es dir vorstellen, wenn auch nur um deine Sorgen zu lindern."

"Glücklich?", Fragte Snape mit einem bösen Blick.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Vielleicht habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt. Nicht glücklich, nein, aber, mein Freund", er machte eine Kunstpause, als ob Snape wirklich einen gewissen Trost in seinen Worten finden würde. "weißt du, wie glücklich du sein kannst? Es hätte jeder, jeder in der ganzen Welt sein können. Du hättest ihn niemals treffen können, und dann? Wärst du um die Welt gerannt um diesen Menschen zu finden? "

Snape spottete: "Ich hätte das gemacht, was die Meisten meiner Art zu tun pflegen und hätte mich von meinem Elend erlöst." Snape blickte direkt in die Augen des Direktors und sagte: "Natürlich hätte ich das nicht tun müssen, wenn bestimmte heroischen Maßnahmen nicht ergriffen worden wären."

Dumbledore sah für einen Moment böse aus bevor er eine Hand hob und mit einer verächtlichen Handbewegung sagte: "Er war es, der dich gefunden hat, Severus. Vielleicht hast du ihn schon damals gerufen."

Snape schnaubte wieder. Das war nicht die Art und Weise von diesen Dingen und der Schulleiter wusste es.

"Und ich würde es nicht ändern, ich würde es immer wieder tun." Dumbledore's Stimme schnitt durch seine mürrische Denkweise. "Du bist ein guter Mensch, Severus. Du verdienst ein bisschen Glück."

"Glück?", spuckte Snape. "Du glaubst, ich werde das Glück als ein Sklave finden? Als willenloses Wesen?"

Dumbledore sah ihn an als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. "Das wird nicht passieren, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber ich weiß auch, dass es nicht geschehen wird. Und ja, ich denke, du kannst erwarten das Glück zu finden. Du warst zu lange allein, mein lieber Junge"

Snape grinste höhnisch angesichts des Kosenamens. "Er wird alle Macht über mich haben, Albus." Der Tränkemeister versank tief in seinem Stuhl und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er einmal so verloren aussah wie er sich fühlte. „Erinnerst du dich an ein altes Sprichwort über absolute Macht?"

"Er ist nicht so. Er war im Besitz der Heiligtümer des Todes und hat er die Macht nicht missbraucht. Er gab sie auf, wie du weißt."

"Vielleicht wird er es versuchen ein gütiger Meister zu sein, aber es wird ihn verführen. Daran zweifle ich nicht." Snape blickte zu Boden und sagte flüsternd: "Und dann bin ich verloren."

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch und blieb vor Snape stehen. Ein himmelblaues Gewand auf dem goldene Schnatze/Schnätze(?) hin und her flatterten, erfüllte sein Blickfeld und er sah zu seinem alten Freund auf. "Nur Mut, Severus. Du kennst Harry Potter nicht so wie ich."

So das war's für heute.  
Reviews bitte^^

Glg. Feuerphoenix


End file.
